I didn't mean to break your heart
by yeahishipdrarry
Summary: Albus and Scorpius were never friends per se, but they were never enemies either. When they are thrown together does friendship blossom? Are secrets kept secret? Or is there something more going on? SLASH ASP/SHM
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to chapter one of my long story about the lives of Scorpius and Albus Severus. Please take the time to comment at the end even if it's just "Meh." ENJOY!**

Just because Albus wasn't friends with Scorpius Malfoy didn't mean he hated him on principal. They were both Slytherins but if truth be told their paths just hadn't crossed that much. As Albus got on the train ready for his sixth year at school he kissed his father and mother goodbye whilst his Uncle Ron said, "Look, Draco's back to drop off _Scorpius _again."

"Well what did you expect Ron, for him to arrive by a flying car? Not everyone wants to be as stupid as you, you know," Hermione said with annoyance at her husband clear in her voice.

None of the children reacted to Ron's comment; he made a similar one every year that he saw Draco. Albus turned to his parents and said, "Bye Mum and Dad, I'll try and write when I can, I promise. Bye Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione!"

Everyone called out their goodbyes first to Albus and then to the other Weasley's and Potter's on the platform or train. Sometimes, Albus thought as he made his way along the train, it felt like he was related to half of Hogwarts. It didn't take him long to find his friends as you could hear the noise they were making from the other end of the train. He slipped inside the compartment and at once everyone started talking to him excitedly about their summers. Albus nodded at them all and smiled even though he couldn't really hear what any of them were saying as they were all talking over each other.

Albus sat down his closest friend, Esme McClaggen, who according to all the older Weasley's and his father was nothing like her father. It seemed that his aunt Hermione and uncle Ron had been particularly surprised when they met her just how nice she was. Technically she was sort of family, he supposed, as his Uncle Bill's wife Fleur's sister, Gabrielle was married to Cormac. Though Albus had always got the impression that Fleur wasn't too impressed with this marriage.

"Hey Esme, how were your holidays?" he asked her.

"Alright, I suppose. We spent a lot of time with my mother's family where we seemed to spend hours just sitting and talking about ladylike things. Then we went to my father's family where you couldn't have a moments peace from them. All in all quite annoying but France is beautiful and I loved my father's manor house. What about you Al?"

"Spent time all over the place this summer. We also went to see your Mother's family with Fleur whilst my parents were away but I guess not at the same time as you. Shame that. Then we went to see Charlie in Romania but my Dad seemed a little wary of the Dragons, particularly this one called the Hungarian Horntail, so we didn't stick around for too long. Then I spent a week with my Uncle George in the US helping him set up his business there. The worst was spending some time with Percy, Audrey, Lucy and Molly because they're just so boring."

"Sounds a bundle of laughs. Didn't you go and see your father's family at all then?"

"Eurghh, don't remind me! I mean my sort-of Uncle Dudley is alright, and his kid, Becca is actually pretty cool but his wife, Amanda, and parents are ghastly. There's my Great-Aunt who walks around with a look like she has a bad smell under her nose whilst my Great-Uncle is constantly stroking down his moustache whilst shooting death stares at my Dad. It was a nightmare."

"I can imagine. Your Dad always said his relatives were a nightmare though so I suppose nothing has changed. No summer romances this year?" she asked curiously.

"Well there maybe were a couple of girls BUT I am going out with Olivia so I kept it to friendship. Bet you can't believe it can you?" he said looking awfully pleased with himself.

"A couple, Al, yet no kissing? Well I must say that is not really beating your record of five girls last summer, I'm almost disappointed. Talking of romances here's Olivia."

Olivia was the girl that every guy from every house lusted over, mostly because of her body. True to her name Olivia had beautiful olive toned skin with massive green eyes and dark hair that was often tied back in a plait with flowers intertwined into it. Olivia had hooked up with Albus near the middle of last year after hinting that she was interested in Albus for months. He had met up with her over the summer a few times as well and they had had some very steamy make out sessions.

"Hello Albus!" she smiled as she entered the compartment. "I hope you had a good summer?"

Olivia was a genuinely nice and interested person that always tried to see the good in everyone. She had dated a few of the guys in their year or the year above but no one would ever call her a slut. Then Olivia seemed to notice the way Esme sat there looking away awkwardly and said, "Sorry, I didn't see you there. I'm Olivia, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Esme, nice to meet you," she replied with a slightly false smile. Esme wasn't that fond on girls in general particularly not those that actively sought out boyfriends. You could call her old-fashioned if you wanted. Also she had been dating Albus for seven months now and she didn't know _her_ name?

"Nice to meet you too Esme. Good summer?" Olivia asked and Albus wanted to laugh at the way he could see the question had thrown his friend. All Esme managed to do was nod rather stupidly until Olivia turned back to Albus. "Good summer Albus then?"

"It was great thanks," he replied with a smile. "Though you should know that having been there for part of it at least. You?"

"Awesome," she replied. Although she would never admit it, it was clear to the other two that she was slightly disappointed that Albus hadn't invited her in to sit with him. He had just kind of assumed that she would want to go and find her friends first. Then Olivia said, "Well I suppose I'll go find my friends now and see how their holidays were but I hope to see you around – both of you!"

She hurried off as Albus gave her one final smile. Albus waited a full ten seconds before Esme burst out, "I can't believe how transparent that girl is! I get why guys like her but girls as well? That's beyond me."

"Olivia? Can we just bear in mind that she is my girlfriend who I have been dating for seven months? Anyway you'll always be my favourite girl," he said with a grin.

"I should think so," she replied. For a few minutes they sat in silence contemplating things. Esme was never into the whole "we're back at school so let's talk loads and find out everything now so we can forget about it within second" thing that loads of people did. She liked finding out about people's summers over a few weeks, just casually talking about aspects, and then continuing when she felt like it. Albus thought he was lucky to find someone as genuine as she was.

"Albus, shouldn't you be patrolling or something as prefect?" Esme asked eventually and Albus leapt to his feet at once.

"Shit! I completely forgot about that! The Heads are going to kill me!"

"Isn't the head your brother?" she asked.

"Even more reason to kill me," he half-sang as he raced from the compartment, only pausing to give her a brief peck on the cheek. As he ran along the corridor he ran into the compartment where the beginning of the year meeting was clearly just finishing. He sat down quickly in time to here James say, "So little brother, you decided to join us at last then? I think for that you can be the first person to patrol the end half of the train, alright?"

Albus wanted to say not really but he didn't seem to have much of a chance. Everyone else got to their feet and with a scowl on his face Albus began walking towards the end of the train. Albus rather liked getting this patrol if he was honest because it was easy to pop into compartments and catch up briefly with people he hadn't seen for a while. Somehow Albus had managed to become insanely popular throughout the school, even more so than the rest of his family.

His brother and sister, James and Lily were in Gryffindor along with his cousins, Victoire and Hugo. One of his closer relations, his cousin Rose was in Ravenclaw along with Molly – whom he didn't get along so well with – and Dominique who was infamously moody. Louis, who always reminded Albus of his Aunt Luna, and Lucy unlike her sister were sorted into Hufflepuff. Albus was the only Slytherin in his family for at least six generations but that didn't really bother him.

Albus reached the half way point of the train and began patrolling along happily, grinning and chatting to people. He found James with one of his friends chatting in the compartment near the middle though he had no idea how James had got there before him. Rose hurried along the corridor past Albus but he quickly grabbed her and pulled her into a big hug.

"Rosie, I missed you!" he said happily.

Rose only allowed Albus to call her Rosie out of everyone she knew. She had spent the summer with their Uncle Charlie in Romania as her natural thirst for interest had convinced her to. They had written a lot – Rose's letters always including drawings of the dragons and facts about them – but it wasn't the same as seeing her. She hugged him tightly and then giggled slightly as they pulled away.

"Rosie, how've you been?" he asked. "What happened to your hand?"

On Rose's hand there was a large white bandage and she blushed slightly when she spoke next. "I've been alright thanks Al. This? On the last day I was helping Charlie with a huge Dragon called a Hungarian Horntail but the blasted thing burnt my hand. Charlie fixed me up pretty good but I've been hiding this bandage from my mum with a disillusionment charm for the whole of the weekend. How've you been then?"

"I've been great actually, really busy you know. Missed you loads though and quickly regretted not taking Uncle Charlie up on his offer as well. Meet anyone interesting?" he asked.

Rose blushed a pretty red when he asked that. "Actually a friend of my mother's – now a friend of Uncle Charlie's – came to meet me at the airport. You've probably heard of him actually, he's Viktor Krum the Bulgarian ex-seeker now turned coach. He has a son called Vlad who was rather nice to me and we became more than just friends."

"He breaks your heart and I'll break his neck no worries," Albus said with a friendly laugh. "I have to go now Rosie, I'm sorry, but I got patrolling from James because I was late to the meeting. Maybe this weekend we could spend some time catching up because I'm sure you have loads more to tell me?"

"Alright then, see you soon," Rose said before grabbing him for one last hug. Albus grinned at her before hurrying off to continue his patrol. A few carriages later he came across the next of his cousins Molly sitting in a compartment with his other younger cousin Lucy and a few of their respective friends.

"No Lucy," she was saying, "Mother and Father would have a small fit if they knew that you wanted to sit alone on the train. Absolutely not, I won't allow it."

Lucy spotted Albus through the glass and mouthed _save me _at him before turning back to her sister. Albus took a second to think then walked inside and said, "Hello Molly, Lucy, ladies," - a few blushed here or giggled shamelessly - "I trust I find you all in good form? I was wondering if I could see Lucy actually about some Prefect Business? Outside please Lucy? You better bring your friends as well."

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW AND THEN I WILL UPDATE FASTER :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it has been far too long since I updated but I hope this makes up for it kind of. I have just been so busy with school work and stuff but now I am down and ready. So enjoy!**

Lucy and her two best friends – Chloe and Lindsey – walked out of the compartment to Molly's annoyance. "Alright Lucy, Chloe and Lindsey? Sorry, Molly looked like she was being pretty annoying but you can go now if you want."

"Thanks Albus," Lucy said with a grin at her slightly older cousin, "Finally we can have some peace from her yapping on about nothing. See you around, alright?"

Albus watched as Lucy and Lindsey began to walk away but Chloe stopped for a second and said, "Thanks Albus that was really nice of you. I... I don't suppose you'd like to come and have a drink with me in Hogsmeade sometime would you?"

"Er, well, I have got a girlfriend you know but if you mean as friends then I am sure I can arrange something," he said with his ever-charming smile. As Chloe hurried to rejoin her two friends who were waiting Lindsey began to giggle as Chloe told her everything. Lucy caught his eye and rolled hers before leading them off.

Albus hurried now because he wanted to get back to his compartment quickly. He found Dominique sitting in one of the compartments but it was only once he had popped his head in to say hello that he noticed who else was in there. Sitting next to Dom was her best friend and Albus' girlfriend Olivia. She at once said, "Oh hello Albus!"

"Hi Olivia, hey Dom," he replied. "How was your summer Dom?"

"Brilliant! I spent loads of time just hanging around with people, lots of friends and parties you know... I wish we'd come and seen your lot a little more because we seemed to see a little too much of Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey. Lucy is fine but Molly is like her parents – a complete nightmare to be around. How are the family?"

"Great, just great," he said.

"Albus can I talk to you for a second?" asked Olivia with a small smile. "Outside maybe?"

"I suppose, sure," Albus said. His father had always taught him to be polite to everyone he met regardless of how he felt about them. When they were out in the corridor she pulled him slightly away from the door which added to his slight sense of unease.

"Good summer then?" she asked him.

"Yeah, it was alright, you?" he asked back wondering where this was going. Surely she hadn't dragged him out here just to talk about their summers had she? He gave her a small smile when she replied, "Mine was lovely, thank you for asking."

For a couple of minutes they stood in silence, Albus looking down at his feet, wondering what he was supposed to say now. He decided just to wait for her to talk because surely she would eventually? Albus looked up when she spoke.

"Albus I think you're kind and attractive and everything but that's not the only reason that I like you. You're smart and funny with a good attitude something that I like to see in a person. The thing is we've been dating for seven months now and I want to know that you really want to be in a relationship with me. Because now I think we should properly declare we are officially dating unless that's not what you want."

She looked terrified as she stood there waiting for his answer but he just grinned at her happily. Albus may have been less cocky, shier and more reserved than his brother but he did like having a girlfriend and hadn't not had one for years. He said, "That would be really cool, Olivia."

Olivia smiled up at him and then said still slightly scared, "You're not kidding or anything?"

"I would really like to go out with you as girlfriend and boyfriend – make it all official – as long as you can put up with my annoying habits," he grinned.

"That's really cool Albus but I am sure you don't have any terrible habits that I am seemingly unaware of," she smiled back. "I better get back into the compartment before Dom gets too suspicious but... I can tell people about this now can't I?"

"'Course, what's the point of going out with someone if you don't tell anyone?" he asked. "I have to go as well to continue my fun patrolling but maybe after dinner tonight we could spend a little time getting to know each other?"

"I'd like that. See you around Albus," she said before going back into the compartment. Albus grinned to himself as he continued his walk along the train because he was not denying that he liked her a lot. He remembered when they got together and how lovely she had been. Everyone knew that you dated for around half a year without breaking up then you had to have a talk which made it official. You would decide if you wanted it to continue and if so then you would tell everyone you were "officially dating" He almost laughed out loud when he though about how pissed Esme was going to be now he was officially dating her. But he had dated _plenty _of annoying and stupid people, neither of which Olivia was.

The next person he came across from his large family was Louis but he didn't exactly get to stop and chat with him. Louis ran down the corridor whooping with his friends after pulling some inane prank probably. Honestly, Albus thought as he kept walking, for a Hufflepuff that kid is way badly behaved. Finally he found Hugo and Lily sitting together with some friends in a compartment but decided not to go and talk to them because they both were talking avidly.

There were a handful of carriages left for him to check out before his patrolling was done and he could head back to his friends. The final carriage on the train made him stop. Inside was Scorpius Malfoy sitting alone which surprised him greatly. Albus knocked gently and then walked inside.

"You alright, Scorpius?" he asked.

"I'm fine thank you Albus," he said but didn't elaborate. "Sorry, did you want something?" he continued but not rudely.

"No, I just wanted to check you were OK in here," Albus said and was annoyed to find that he was flushing red. Something about Scorpius question made him slightly embarrassed as if he had come inside for no reason. When Scorpius nodded at Albus he nodded back and then left the room quickly before he could die of embarrassment. He hurried back along the corridor, passing Olivia at the Lunch Trolley, before arriving back with his friends.

"So you got the bad shift then because you were late?" Esme asked him with a grin. "Saw that one coming."

"I know it was slightly annoying but I did get to catch up with people so that was great," he grinned. Esme smiled back at him thinking how brilliant it was that Albus could always see the good in every situation. The train journey had passed rather quickly they thought as Esme handed him a chocolate frog – she knew they were his favourites and he had a massive collection of cards.

"I guess I should go and get changed into my robes then?" he asked her noticing that she had at some point done so. She nodded with her head still buried in a copy of the Quibbler before he got his robes out of his bags. He walked along to the changing rooms and when he got inside ran straight into some of the other guys from his dormitory.

He had never liked them because there were always rumours circulating about them particularly that they were bullying people. There were five other boys in his dormitory apart from him; Jayce, Jasper, Ewan, Harris and Scorpius of course. They had never said anything bad to him but Albus always wondered if that was because a third year had ended up in the hospital wing after his brother had hexed the guy for being horrible to Albus. Also Albus was partial to small lapses of power where he would find that he couldn't control it and it would explode out of him depending on his emotions.

"Alright Albus?" Jayce asked.

"I'm alright thanks Jayce, what about you lot?"

They all muttered responses which he couldn't really hear. Albus had a pretty short and pointless conversation with Jayce about school work and then with a final smile Jayce led his friends from the changing rooms. They walked past Scorpius Malfoy who was just coming in. Albus hurriedly walked towards the wall and set his clothes down before beginning to get changed.

"Oh shit," he muttered five minutes later when he had already vanished his muggle clothes to Hogwarts and realized he had forgotten a shirt. Scorpius Malfoy turned to him and said, "I have a spare shirt if you want?"

"That would be awesome," he said gratefully as Scorpius handed a shirt over to him. He noticed as he pulled it on that Scorpius had the same build as he did and wore a much nicer cologne. "Thank you Scorpius. See you around?" he said.

"Sure," Scorpius replied.

Albus left the changing room hurriedly and then got back to the carriage just as it was pulling into the station. They only needed to leave their trunks on the train and then someone would transport them up to the castle. Albus took Esme's arm in his and then they walked towards the carriages.

Their carriage was a green one funnily enough and soon they were joined by their other friends. Esme was definitely closest to Scorpius but she did have three other girlfriends Izzy, Maisy and Sammy. Izzy was very pretty with brown hair that reached her shoulders and nice green eyes. Maisy wore her hair in two long blonde plaits that hung down her face and were tied with green ribbons. Sammy had blonde hair as well but she tied it back in a ponytail all the time and constantly flicked it out of her eyes.

Albus had three guy friends who he was close to and had been since they started at Hogwarts. Matt, Eamon and Toby were all his friends. Matt had darkish skin with dark black hair and was Italian by nature. Eamon was Irish with cute freckles – so he was told – and flicky brown hair that never would go straight. Toby was English with brown hair as well but tanned skin that he liked showing off to the girls. Like Albus all his friends were heart throbs and very rarely without a girlfriend. Matt was Ravenclaw, Eamon was in Hufflepuff and Toby fit nicely into Gryffindor.

They travelled up to the castle in fits of laughter and Albus realized just how much he had missed his friends over the summer.

Scorpius stood on the Platform with Hope waiting for their friend Candy. Candy was always the last of the train because she was a little ditzy but neither of them would have her any other way. Eventually Candy hopped off with a small first year who seemingly had a nose bleed and once she had passed him on to Hagrid turned to her friends.

"Scorpius! Hope! I missed you so much this summer! Sorry about the whole train thing but I met David and he had a nose bleed. This is his first year and I just felt so bad that I stayed with him the whole time because he was crying so hard. Did you have a nice train journey together?"

"Actually I was just about to ask Scorpius where he was all journey because I didn't see him once. Did you not get my owl asking you to meet me in the middle of the train or something?"

"Sorry I just fell asleep in a compartment and then – come on we need to get that carriage – then I forgot all about it to be honest. I only woke up a little before the journey ended and had enough time to pull on my robes. I'm sorry honey," he said with a small smile at her.

They climbed into the carriage as she began to berate him but of course it was only very teasing. When they lapsed into a comfortable silence Scorpius tried to think of the best way to ask the question he had been thinking about. Candy and Hope were the eyes and ears of the school and every thing about everyone they would know, sometimes before the person themselves. Eventually he decided that just blurting it out would get him the answers he wanted the quickest.

**Would it be too much to ask for a review? Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is another finished chapter and I promise my chapter punishing will pick up the pace ! :)**

"Tell me everything you know about Albus Potter and I mean _everything_!" he said.

For once the girls didn't bother asking him why but merely launched into a whole thing about him. He found out Albus was the seeker on the Slytherin team and this year, despite being a Prefect, was also the Captain. He was highly popular amongst all the houses with half the people in the school being related to him. Albus was supposedly a heart throb and had a few girlfriends per term sometimes more. Already they had heard a rumour that he was now officially dating Olivia, the stunning sixth year from Ravenclaw.

Eventually they paused for air and Hope, the sharper of the two, asked, "But why do you want to know Scorpius? Do you have a little crush on him?"

Scorpius had managed to hide for many years that he was gay but of course his two best friends knew. Actually it had been kind of awkward when they found out because Candy had found a copy of _Wizards and their Wands _under his pillow. He had known for longer than them but it was hard to face up to it, especially when he didn't know how his parents would react. But now, he was fine with it, as were his parents and generally he was left alone, to his own devices, except by Candy and Hope who tried to set him up constantly. He loved his friends to piece though their messiness and unemotional nature annoyed him sometimes; he loved order but was quite happy to cry when he saw a sad film or something. They usually found sad films funny.

"No I don't actually," he said and they knew he was telling the truth by the tone of his voice. "I ran into him on the train and he just kept blushing and barely speaking to me really."

"Isn't he in your Dormitory though, Scorpius? Surely you must know some things about him if you're in the same house and dorm?"

"I suppose we just never needed to speak that much so we didn't," Scorpius said thoughtfully.

"I wonder why he blushed though. He doesn't have a crush on you because Hope can tell you from experience he is straight as a ruler. What did you talk about when he said stuff to you."

"He asked me if I was alright when he came into my compartment – just before I fell asleep before you ask or complain – and I of course said yes. Then he just sort of blushed and hurried out bright red in the face. The next time was when I was going into the changing rooms on the train and the other four from my dorm were just coming out. He blushed a bit and then swore when he realized he had forgotten a shirt. You know how I always take a spare just in case so I leant him my spare one for now."

"I think he is slightly unsure of you and so doesn't know how to act around you, hence the embarrassment," Hope said.

"You're most probably right about that Hope but to be honest I would rather like to hear a little more about you and Albus getting together. When did that one happen honey?" he asked interested.

"Last year we got together in the last few weeks of the year and stayed together in total for around six weeks. But we're going to have to continue this conversation later because we're here now..."

They got out and walked to the castle, the last few feet of the journey. Inside the castle they at once went to their seats at the Great Hall though neither Hope or Candy were in his house so he had to sit alone. It was alright the rest of the year round because he would sit at their table or he could sit at theirs but for the first and last meal of the year he had to sit alone. He ended up sitting with the others from his year group next to Albus incidentally.

The sorting ceremony went fast enough for Scorpius as he was zoned out anyway thinking about the boy he had been seeing that summer. Dave had been his fifth boyfriend ever and he had really liked him. Scorpius was pretty much gorgeous as everyone would admit with his blonde hair and platinum eyes and yet he found it hard to keep boyfriends. They were often just attracted to his body and then tried to use him for sex. But he was still happily a virgin and planned on staying that way until he found the one he was in love with.

When everyone started to eat he caught Hope's eye across the hall and then Candy's and held up his mobile phone. They both grinned and within five minutes they were sending texts to each other across the room. He only looked up when he heard someone say, "So which one's your girlfriend then?"

Scorpius looked up to find Albus Potter looking him straight in the eyes with a questioning look on his face. "Sorry, that probably sounded really nosey, I didn't mean to pry or anything..."

"No, that's fine. Neither of them are my girlfriend, they are just my best friends. You're best friends with Esme right? I've seen you hanging out with her sometimes," he said with a grin. "She your girlfriend then?"

"Nah, I'm going out with Olivia," he said. Scorpius nodded pretending like his friends hadn't just told him that not so long ago. Then one of the boys across the table, Ewan, leant forward and said, "Olivia? You're finally officially dating then? Well I have to hand it to you mate that's a pretty nice score there, well done."

Albus grinned at Ewan and said, "Pretty and nice? I think this one might actually last for a while."

They all laughed at him when he said that and on the other side of Albus Harris clapped him on the back. Albus wouldn't say so to him but he actually found the four of them rather annoying. The thing with them was you couldn't tell them unless you wanted to be on the end of their taunts. Albus was quite easy to get along with, had few enemies, and hoped to keep it that way forever.

Halfway through the meal Albus caught Olivia's eye and she smiled at him showing off all her pretty white teeth. Albus was rather looking forward to meal ending so he could go and talk with her for a while. At the end he got to his feet, said goodbye to the guys in his house with the words "don't wait up" before heading over to the Ravenclaw Table. He stopped behind Olivia and then jumped, grabbing her shoulders, making her let out a light shriek.

"Albus!" she laughed whilst her friends all giggled too. "That was so embarrassing! Do you want to go and talk now or something in the Ravenclaw Tower? Oh God, I didn't mean _that _by something I really put my foot in that didn't I?"

"S'alright, I always make girls stumble things," he said with a slightly cocky arrogance in his voice – joking of course. "Now Miss Olivia, would you like to accompany me back to your tower or my dungeons. Warning now that if we return to mine then we shall have half the Slytherin house – the male half at any rate – hanging around all night."

"Let's go to Ravenclaw then because we have these rooms for studying that have probably been used twice in the history of Ravenclaw for any sort of work related thing. Again that sounded different than how I meant it to..."

Albus laughed as she stood up from the table and then took her arm. Albus hurriedly led them through the hall and then Olivia turned to her friends and said, "OK, we'll see you _later_ alright?" The girls all looked rather disappointed at not being able to continue watching and find out what was going on as it happened but they gradually did disappear, some of them whispering things in her ear before they left.

Then there was just the two of them and Albus said, "Want to abuse my prefect powers with me?"

"Sure," she breathed and he noticed that she sounded pretty nervous. He led her out of the front doors and out onto the lawn where they began to walk. "I know the prettiest place and then we can talk for a bit before going back in."

He led her down near the lake until they reached Hagrid's hut and for a second it was clear that was where she thought he was taking her. But round the back, out of sight usually, was a small rose garden with the roses hiding the bench inside. "Hagrid said I can come here any time I want but I've never taken him up on his offer before now."

She smiled clearly pleased and feeling special so he decided that his lie had worked; he had brought many girls out here before. They sat for a minute in silence just watching the stars in the sky until Albus said, "So tell me things I don't know but should now we're officially dating?"

"When people ask me that I never know what to say to them," she replied earnestly.

"What's your middle name? How many brothers and sisters do you have? What's your favourite thing from Honeydukes? Would you rather hug McGonagall or kiss Filch? Do you like hands?" he said randomly.

For a minute Olivia just sat there staring at him and Albus wondered whether he could have put her off him already. Then she burst out laughing and took a good ten minutes to calm down enough to actually speak to him. "My middle names are Esmerelda and Sophia, after my mother and my sister. I have one older brother, one younger and I did have a sister but she passed away a couple of years back. She was Sophia. She was always ill even before I was born and they always told us she was going to die but it was still a shock. On another note my favourite thing from Honeydukes is their deluxe caramel chocolate surprise. I would rather hug McGonagall. And I like hands but not when people have really chubby fingers."

"You can learn so much more about someone by asking them weird things than you can by asking them things straight out," Albus mused thoughtfully.

"Your turn now," she grinned.

"Alright, my middle name as most people know is Severus which drives me crazy. I have a brother, James, and a sister, Lily, both of whom drive me crazy but I love to pieces. My favourite thing from Honeydukes is their snake shaped chocolates they do for going back to school. I would rather hug McGonagall though if Filch was a girl – JOKE! I like hands but the thing I hate is feet... they just don't look natural."

Olivia laughed again before saying, "So my boyfriend has a thing for Filch. Just tell me that's not what you use to get off and we're going to be OK. Please tell me Albus!" They both began to laugh harder and from there things got more comfortable and the conversation flowed quite nicely.

Eventually it was pitch black, they could hear crickets chirruping, and Olivia had shivered for the seventh time. Albus handed her his scarf before saying, "Come on Olivia, we better get back up to the castle now, shouldn't we?"

Olivia seemed so tired that she wasn't really quite aware of what was going on but he happily led her back to the school. He threw his father's invisibility cloak over them when he reached the school with a smile as everyone time he did he was reminded of his father's escapades. He knew where the Ravenclaw Common Room was having gone there many times before with various girlfriends. He had however never gone here with Olivia before, preferring to take her to the Dungeons or the grounds. Olivia didn't even question how he knew where it was when they arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter is up, please enjoy!**

"Which came first, the chicken or the egg?" asked the raven guarding the entrance to the common room.

"Well they come under the circle of life so my answer is a circle is round and therefore has no beginning or end," Albus said.

"Well reasoned," the raven said. "Shame that you're not in Ravenclaw, lad, we could do with someone like you."

Albus smiled at the Raven before leading Olivia who was almost asleep into her common room where her friends had waited up for her. "You girls capable from here?" he asked as he knew it would look weird if he tried to take her up to the dormitories on the first night of school. The friends yawning nodded and then grabbed her before pulling her up the stairs. He just got the chance to give her a quick kiss on the cheek before he could leave.

He walked down to the Dungeons at a casual pace because he was never in a hurry to be anywhere. He eventually reached the dungeons and after saying the password of "Power" he hurried down the stairs into the main common room. At first glance he thought the room was empty like you would expect it to be at way past midnight on the first day back. But then he noticed sitting on one of the sofas reading a book was Scorpius Malfoy.

"Er, Scorpius are you not going to bed?" he asked quietly. Scorpius jumped and dropped his book. Albus picked it up for him and read the front cover: _The Noble Art of Legilimency and Occlumency by Edgar Waffle_. He handed it back and then waited for an answer to his question.

"I was going to but– never mind. I'm coming up now."

They walked up to the dormitory together and then both got changed for bed in silence. The other four weren't in their beds but in Slytherin House that was certainly not unusual at all. "So why didn't you go up to bed earlier? You sounded like you were going to tell me earlier but then stopped."

"No, I just was going to say that I was going to go up and then I got engrossed in my books as you do," Scorpius replied calmly but Albus had this feeling that Scorpius wasn't telling the truth. They both were now dressed in their pyjamas and after wishing each other good night they fell asleep.

In the morning Scorpius woke earliest out of everyone as he liked to do. He knew that then he could spend extra time in the shower and getting ready without any funny comments. Scorpius grabbed up some fresh school clothes, underwear, a towel and all his products (which were subtly hidden in a very small wash bag with a large undetectable extension charm). He hurried into the room and then began to strip before he clambered into the shower with a small smile.

The hot water cascaded down over his pale but perfect body and he began to sing quietly to himself. He was singing something by a muggle and had just reached the high point of the piece when someone said, "Oh shit!"

Scorpius whipped round to find Albus standing there looking kind of embarrassed – as usual – and he also blushed. "I'm sorry you heard that," Scorpius said.

"You're a really good singer but I am sorry that I interrupted, it's just I heard singing from the shower and wondered who it was. Sometimes the others do things to annoy me and I wondered if it was just one of them. I'm a light sleeper which is why I woke up but just a word of warning; they can _all _hear you in the dorm or would be able to if they were awake."

Then Albus looked around slightly awkwardly before saying, "Do you mind if I have a shower now as well? I mean if it makes you feel uncomfortable then I'll have one a little later–"

"No that's fine Albus," Scorpius said. I truth was told then he did feel slightly awkward because as much as he truly didn't fancy Albus he couldn't help but glance at the boy as he was showering. He had a pretty amazing body which was clearly gained from years of Quidditch Practice. They both showered slowly and then Albus got out followed almost immediately by Scorpius. Both boys stood in front of the mirror and then began their morning routines, which they both surprisingly had.

Albus began to shave but was pretty clumsy as he managed to cut himself multiple times until there were plenty of drops of blood coming to the surface of his skin. "I hate it when I cut myself," Albus moaned, half to himself, half to Scorpius. "Then it bleeds for ages and I look weird."

"Do you put toilet paper on it?" Scorpius asked him.

"What? What do you mean by that?" he replied confused.

"If you take a sheet of toilet paper or a tissue if you have one then rip a small square off and stick it to the cut. It stays in place by itself and it stops the blood flow way faster. Just remember to take the paper off when you leave the dorms or you're going to look a bit weird."

Albus tried Scorpius' tip and found that when he was done gelling his hair to perfection five minutes later that the cuts had stopped bleeding. As he watched Scorpius put some white cream on his face from a pot labelled "Moisturiser" he heard someone come into their dormitory. "He's in there," said Jasper.

Seconds later and Esme propelled herself into the room looking thoroughly pissed off with someone or something. "Albus Potter, we need to have a word. Hello Scorpius how are you?" she added smiling at Scorpius. Scorpius was surprised that Esme even knew who he was but answered the question and returned it.

"Esme, I have to ask what the hell is this about but you shouldn't really come barging into the shower rooms without knocking. What if I or Scorpius had been standing in here naked or something?" he asked then blushed when he realized he had just talked about Scorpius being naked.

"Then I would have got a very nice memory and come on Albus, it's not like I haven't seen you naked loads before. We're best friends remember?" she continued. As Scorpius began to laugh at Albus' embarrassment and Esme's anger Albus just hoped no one inside the dormitory had heard her say that.

"So, what did you want to talk about then?" he asked her.

"Let's go and sit on your bed," she suggested. They both smiled at Scorpius as they left and then walked to the bed whilst the other four boys were watching. Harris laughing called out, "Two girls in less than twelve hours? You move fast!"

"You've shagged Olivia already?" Esme exclaimed.

"You're going to shag _her_?" Ewan asked.

With that Albus pushed Esme onto his bed, drew the curtains round them both, and then cast a silencing charm so no one else could listen in. "So I suppose you better tell me what I've done wrong this time then?"

"Why the hell are you now officially dating Olivia?" she asked indignantly. "I thought that we had decided that she is transparent?"

"No, you had decided that she was transparent, not me," he replied with a small smile. "She is actually really nice, not to mention drop dead gorgeous, and I have been dating her for quite a while now. It was only natural that we would make this more official if we lasted the summer holidays. Esme come on you've dated jerks before that I've hated beyond everything but I never complained."

"Like who?" she demanded angrily her face flushing slightly with annoyance.

"Like the time when you dated that guy Herbie or something stupid and he turned out to be gay but experimenting with you. Or when you dated that guy Alex and he had two other girlfriends. Or even when you dated Danny and he ended up getting weirdly possessive and is now in Saint Mungo's receiving treatment for mental issues."

"Alright, I get the idea! And his name wasn't actually Herbie, Albus, as you well know it was Horatio, as much as you insisted on calling him Herbie all the time. He was a jerk though, that I'll admit."

"So can you please just let me date her because actually for once I can see this lasting a while which is why I want to officially date her. Come on Esme I need to get dressed for school now and you need to go back to your dormitory," he said. "I'll see you down at breakfast with the others."

"I might as well wait for you as I am here already with my books and everything but I'll be down in the common room, alright?" she said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she left down to the common room and everyone began teasing him all at once. Their conversation soon turned to people they had dated and then unthinkingly Albus said, "Who've you dated Scorpius?"

"Just a few girls from out of school," he lied seamlessly.

"Bullshit!" declared Harris with an evil smirk. "I bet you're still a little virgin that can't stomach the idea of shagging someone or thinks it's something for grown-ups. How cute little virgin."

"I am not a virgin!" Scorpius yelled angrily and he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Albus looked pretty guilty right then for bringing up the whole thing.

"I don't believe you," said one of the boys, Jasper he thought. Then suddenly there was a flash of blue light and everyone in the room now had halos round their heads. He noticed at once that everyone else had a red halo but if the light shining about him down on his hands was to be believed his was white.

"YOU ACTUALLY ARE A VIRGIN?" shouted Jayce and at once everyone was in fits of laughter except Albus. Scorpius didn't want to cry in front of them, it would show his weakness, and so with tears in his eyes he hurried into the bathroom to cry alone. He heard the other boys leave eventually still hooting with laughter and after wiping his eyes and dousing them with cold water to remove the redness, he walked back out into the dormitory.

He hadn't been expecting for Albus to be still there, sitting on _his _bed too. Albus got to his feet when Scorpius came into the room and at once said, "I'm so sorry that I even brought up the conversation. Can you ever forgive me?"

Scorpius wasn't even angry with Albus if he was honest as the boy had done nothing wrong at all. He was more angry with the boys who would now tell the whole world that Scorpius whilst being sixteen was still a little virgin. Also he didn't think that Albus was mean – he was quite nice in fact – so losing him as an amicable acquaintance would not be a good idea.

"It's fine really. It's not like you had anything to do with it really," he said with a small smile. "Well I suppose I better go downstairs and have breakfast then never mind their ridicules."

"Sit with me!" Albus blurted out suddenly surprising them both. "I want to sit with my cousin Rose – you know her, Rose Weasley – and she is in Ravenclaw. If you sit with us at their table then no one will be able to say anything about it. Does that sound alright to you?"

"That would be alright if you are sure you don't mind?" he asked sounding slightly anxious. Together they walked down to the Great Hall and went straight to the Ravenclaw table to sit next to the redheaded Rose. It was clear that half the Slytherin Table were laughing at Scorpius but he tried his hardest to ignore what they were laughing about. Soon he was caught up in Rose and Albus' conversation anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

"Anyway Vlad is so lovely even if he had a slightly Vampire-like name. He said that at Christmas he'll try and get permission to come over here and visit me. You'll have to tell me if he lives up to the infamously high Potter standards, Albus. But enough about me, what about you two?"

"I'm now officially with Olivia," Albus said with a grin. "She and I started officially dating yesterday in fact when we got on the train."

"Really? Hmmm, nice enough I suppose but she always seemed a little pathetic for my liking. Still if you're happy then I suppose I can't complain too hard when I have dated some perfect jerks before," Rose finished. Why did people always say they had dated jerks in comparison to Olivia? Was she _that _bad?

"Now what about you Scorpius?" asked Rose. "Who is the lucky lady or man in your life right now?"

"Man? Come on, Rosie, Scorpius isn't gay!" Albus laughed.

"Alright, no need to get so defensive Albus. I was just saying it as an option, because I didn't want to insult Scorpius by assuming anything. Now I would like to hear the answer to my question so button it or bugger off!"

Albus wrapped an arm round Rose as she spoke and laughed hard. Scorpius gave a whole spiel to her about how he liked to break up with his girlfriend before he came back to school which she seemed to buy quite well. Then someone placed her hands over Albus' eyes and he at once said, "Ahhh! Who is this?"

"Me, scaredy cat!" Olivia laughed. "That's for you jumping up on me yesterday just so you know."

Albus laughed at her but not unkindly before saying, "You want to take a quick walk before we have our first lesson? Catch you guys later then?"

He hurried off leaving Scorpius feeling slightly abandoned and a little awkward still sitting with Rose at the table. She continued eating her toast and he was just about to make some excuse to leave when she said, "Sorry I should probably talk a little more though usually my family tell me to shut up because I am always talking. So who have you got your eyes on? Sorry I must sound like such a weirdo but I love setting people up with other's it's just so cute. I set my Godbrother, Teddy, up with my cousin Victoire even and now they are engaged. How cute is that?"

"Very cute," Scorpius said with a smile at her. He liked Rose Weasley already. "But I don't actually like anyone at the moment so I am just going to keep my options open until I do."

"Sorry are the Slytherins laughing over at you or me because they keep pointing at you and whispering. Sorry, that sounded harsher than I meant it to but they do keep doing it," Rose said instantly.

"They found out something about me that I didn't really want as common knowledge but thanks to them it soon will be. Just try and ignore them and then they drop it quicker," Scorpius asked.

"What was it?" she asked. "Don't worry you can tell me because I never tell people's secrets no matter who they are or what it is. Unless they put someone in immediate danger and I don't think even the Slytherins would be cruel enough to laugh at something like that."

For a minute he pondered whether he could trust this redheaded girl that he barely knew and was in a different house. His Grandfather had warned him to stay away from Weasley's but there was just something about her that naturally allowed him to warm to her, much faster than if he had been speaking to someone else. Taking a deep breath he said quickly, "I'm still a virgin."

"Same! I thought that I was like the only person left in our year who is a virgin but I guess now we can be virgin buddies. Well, maybe we should get properly acquainted first. I am Rose Molly Weasley, Ravenclaw, daughter of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley with the aim to know everything there is to know. Your turn."

"I am Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy – I know my name is terrible. I am in Slytherin House, son to Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass with the aim to get through school without being noticed."

Rose seemed to think to herself for a moment and then finally said, "Yes, we're going to be best friends, I can see it now."

Meanwhile out in the grounds Albus was sitting with Olivia who was telling him a little more about her older sister. Today was the anniversary of her death and this had caused the floodgates to open. Tears rolled down her pale cheeks, with only a slight hint of blush to them due to her crying. Albus took her hand gently in his as she stopped talking and just let the tears flow down her face like the sea. She looked at him, still beautiful despite her sadness, and then he leant forwards and kissed her gently. It took her mere seconds to respond to the kiss which he deepened until her tongue ran gently along her bottom lip.

They gently made out until her tears were gone and the bell went for the first lesson. "Come on, babe, you need to get to your first class of the day or you'll get into trouble," he whispered against her lips.

"Will you meet me at break time?" she asked.

"Of course babe," he replied before gently helping her to her feet. They walked into the castle holding hands and then leant together for a tender kiss. The were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat and broke apart to find Professor Teddy Lupin looking at them.

"Albus as much as I am happy to see that you have a lovely girlfriend – I'm Teddy by the way, his Godbrother – you aren't allowed PDA's in full sight of the school. Now I should send you both off to see Filch or something but what the hell it's the first day. Also unlike James you seem to treat your girlfriends nicely so off you hop. But introduce me very quickly first..."

"This is my lovely girlfriend, Olivia. Olivia this is my Godbrother, and the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Teddy Lupin."

"Olivia? Olivia Maietta? You are in my class right now I think so maybe we should walk together?" he grinned. Albus wasn't worried about letting his girlfriend go off with his very handsome and older Godbrother – he was engaged anyway.

Teddy walked to the classroom with Olivia who he decided was very lovely but on the way he passed his other Godbrother, James. James winked at him and Teddy mouthed to him _tonight my place_ and then winked back. None of this was seen by anyone else and he entered the classroom with Olivia still talking away to him.

Albus watched his girlfriend go and then turned round to find himself face to face with his best friend Esme. Esme said, "Got rid of her at last?"

"Esme," Albus moaned as he linked his arm through hers. "Come on could you just try and like her for my sake? If you just tried to get along then you might actually find that you like her a little. Because as much as I like you Esme I am not dumping her for your sake," Albus finished.

"I know Albus," she said with a smile. "Now we're going to be late unless we hurry to Potions OK?"

They had to practically run to get there in time and squeeze into the last seats. Incidentally the last two seats were next to Scorpius so Albus sat next to him with Esme on Albus' other side. Scorpius sat there squirming slightly and was pleased when the lesson started with Slughorn declaring, "To start off this years NEWT course we are going to have a little project summarising the past five years of work you've done at school!"

Everyone started nudging people to get them to be partners but Slughorn held up one hand and said, "I have already assigned your partners so no need to hastily find your own. Now you'll find your names on the front of a desk and there next to it will be the name of your partner. Go on then!"

Turned out the pairing was alphabetical leaving him with none other than Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius gave him a nervous smile as they sat down next to each other and began looking through the specification for the project. Eventually Albus said, "I suppose we're going to be spending a lot more time together then? Sounds cool actually, then we can get to know each other a little better. Seems silly how little we know each other when we've shared a dormitory for the past five years now."

By the time the lesson ended they had arranged to meet up later that evening so they could discuss the project. The day passed rather quickly and eventually they were all sitting down for dinner, Albus with his normal friends and Scorpius. James was sitting at the Gryffindor Table but he could barely concentrate enough to eat as he was thinking about that evening. A quick glance up at the staff table told him that Teddy was feeling the same way about it.

When the end of dinner finally came Albus went one way with Scorpius and James headed off to Teddy's classroom. Inside the classroom he sat down on the front table and waited for Teddy to come along. Eventually the door opened and Teddy walked inside straight over to where James stood. For a second they just looked at each other, about three feet apart, before James jumped off the desk and latched his lips onto Teddy's. They had a few minutes of heated embraces and kisses before Teddy pulled gently away from him.

"I've missed you this summer," Teddy murmured with his face still centimetres from James'.

"Teddy you basically spent the entire summer at my house anyway, how on earth could you miss me? And what is this I hear about you being engaged to Victoire now?" James asked with a curious look. For a second Teddy just looked at how beautiful his lover was and then closed his eyes.

"I missed you because we didn't get a second alone together all holiday with your parents always around and everything. Also with Victoire... it's complicated. I did get a lot of time along to think however, particularly when you went on holiday about us."

"I don't like the sound of that," James said nervously.

"James you can't say you haven't thought about how weird it is that we're Godbrothers and I am seven years older than you. Not to mention the fact that I am now your professor..."

"So? We haven't actually gone that far yet as you won't do it until I leave school. I don't see why you won't just do it with me Teddy. We're both legal age and I have wanted this since we got together. Please can you show me that you love me like you say that you do? You're not going to leave me for Victoire are you?" he asked upset now.

The mood was thoroughly killed as he steered James towards his desk and lifted him up onto it with his strong muscular arms. Then he said, "Right, we need to have this conversation now before we get in too deep. James, I am in love with you and have been since I was twenty two and you were fifteen but in my heart I know this is wrong. You're supposed to be a brother to me in effect and Harry is like my father already so how could we do this to him and your mother?"

"I know that it wouldn't be an easy thing to tell them but I am sure they would deal with it eventually," James said almost pleadingly.

"Well I am not just throwing this all away now but I think I need to properly consider the implications of this relationship. I love you so much but it is just a shame that we have to be almost related," Teddy said. "Now you need your sleep and I need to sort out my lessons for tomorrow so off you go now alright? I love you and I guess I'll be seeing you in class tomorrow?"

"You will. Love you Teddy," he whispers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long gaps between updates! Can't say when the next one will be up! ~Charlotte xx**

James is gone back to the Gryffindor Tower passing by the library where Albus and Scorpius have been and still are. Albus is scribbling away at his piece of paper when he looks up and catches Scorpius staring at him. Although the boy looks away at once he feels it necessary to say, "Problem?"

"No, no problem," Scorpius hurriedly says.

Scorpius chances a look up into those amazing green eyes so much like his infamous father's. He can't even form a coherent sentence when he looks into them and so blushing looks down again. Scorpius can't wait for their study session to end and every time Albus accidentally knocks his knee he blushes hard. When Albus finally says, "Well I am beat, ready to turn in for the night?" Scorpius has never been happier.

Until he remembers they live in the same place and will have to walk back together. They do indeed walk back together and Albus tries to engage him in conversation the whole way. Eventually he said, "Maybe we could hang out sometime?"

"That would be kind of cool," Scorpius said nervously.

"Well maybe we could hang out this weekend then because there's that Hogsmeade Trip for seventh years early. I'm going to go with my girlfriend but if you wanted to join me and my friend Esme in the Three Broomsticks? Esme is my best friend and I think you're going to like her a lot."

Scorpius realized that he was being set up by Albus with his best friend. He really wanted to just say he was gay and get it over and done with but he knew that wasn't an option. Scorpius realized that Albus was still waiting for an answer and so quickly said, "She's the pretty one right? Well, as long as you wouldn't think that I was just being a third wheel then sure."

"That would be awesome," Albus said. As they finished the walk to their common room Albus realized he had just sort of made friends with Scorpius Malfoy. They both clambered into bed that night thinking hard but neither imagining the other was reading so much into it.

The next morning both boys went to find their friends for breakfast. Scorpius found Hope and Candy sitting at the Ravenclaw Table when he went downstairs and hurriedly sat down with them. Candy finished her conversation with Hope about one of her summer flings – Scorpius didn't want to hear it anyway – before turning to Scorpius. "So are you coming down to Hogsmeade with us this weekend or what?"

"I'll walk down with you but I made arrangements for lunch, sorry," Scorpius said casually helping himself to a green apple from the bowl in front of him.

"SCORPIUS!" they both shrieked at the same time and then Hope said, "You cannot make such a blasé comment like that and then not telling us a little more. You know we'll hex you until you tell us more..."

"Calm down ladies. It's not a date or anything Albus Potter just invited me to have lunch with him, his girlfriend and his best friend. Actually I rather think he's trying to set me up with her. Do you know her name at least?"

"Hmmm, Albus' best friend as far as I know is Esme McClaggen. The only problem with that is of course the fact you're-"

"Don't say it!" Scorpius hissed worried that someone around them would hear what she was saying. "Look I know that this is a little stupid but I'll just make it clear that I am not interested in her. It would be kind of nice for Albus to become my friend because every guy needs at least one male friend. And you two may be pretty macho but you don't quite have the necessary body parts to be that male friend. Just don't make a big deal out of it alright?"

"You don't _fancy _him or something do you?" asked Candy at once.

"No, of course I don't _fancy _him but he is really nice and I would like to have him as a friend," Scorpius replied, slightly frustrated that he would have to keep reiterating the word _friend_. "Now let's talk about something else because this is not a big deal."

Over at the Ravenclaw table Albus was sitting with Esme, Matt, Eamon and Sammy. They were chatting lightly about things when Albus said, "Hey Esme, I know you don't want to hang out with me and Olivia this weekend at Hogsmeade but what if I said I had found someone else to come with?"

Esme found it awkward because Matt was dating Sammy, Eamon was dating Maisy and Toby was dating Izzy. In a way they almost half expected her to shack up with Albus but their relationship was purely platonic. She liked the weekends at Hogsmeade when Albus didn't have a girlfriend because then they could just hang out. It wouldn't be so bad though if there was someone else around, though she hoped it wasn't someone annoying.

"Depends, who is it?" she asked.

"You know Scorpius Malfoy right, or at least know of him? Well, I am trying to become a friend of his and I would just invite him to Hogsmeade but then this is the first time that I am going out with Olivia, officially. Also I really want to hang out with you so I though that maybe you could eat lunch with us? It's up to you if you want to hang out with me before or not."

Esme pretended to consider it for a while but eventually said, "Alright, I'll come with you this weekend."

The week for them both went annoyingly slowly but eventually the weekend arrived and everyone was excited for the seventh year trip to Hogsmeade. Albus and Scorpius gave each other brief smiles in the Dormitory rooms and Albus said, "See you later," before they both wrapped up warm. Scorpius headed down with his friends whilst Albus headed down with his own friends to the small town. Everyone were having fun when eventually Scorpius said to his friends, "I'm going to go now."

They wished him good luck, helped him straighten his clothes so he looked even better and then sent him on his way. Scorpius arrived at the Three Broomsticks around the same time that the others did and they walked inside together. Scorpius was led over to a little booth and got the impression that the young barmaid knew him rather well already. When she had taken their orders and got them some drinks they were left to talk. For a whole minute they sat in an awkward silence, just nervously drinking and fiddling with the butterbeer mats.

Eventually Olivia said, "I guess I should properly introduce myself to you two. I am Olivia and I am in Ravenclaw."

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy and I am in Slytherin," Scorpius said with a smile at the girl.

"Like Albus then? Are you two good friends?"

Albus flushed red when he answered, "No I am afraid to say we're not really. I guess we just never really got the opportunity until this year when we got partnered together. But I hope that we will become friends. Shit, that sounded sappy."

"You know it!" Esme said at the same time as Olivia said, "No, it was sweet!"

There was another pregnant pause before Esme said, "Well I am Esme McClaggen, Albus' Best Friend, and I am also in Ravenclaw. You're in my dormitory."

"Really? Gee, I guess I never noticed before now! Sorry about that!" she replied with an innocent smile.

Albus almost laughed when he saw the thoroughly pissed off face that Esme pulled at the way Olivia had never even noticed her. Then their food came – wizarding food always arrived faster than in the muggle world, he noticed – and the conversation briefly stopped again. Eventually Scorpius commented, "I would have thought, considering you're a Potter and all, that you would be sorted into Gryffindor or something, Albus."

"I always wanted to be different and I think the sorting hat could see that. Also I love the idea of becoming the Minister of Magic one day – I would love to have that sort of power."

"I suppose I rather filled out the typical Malfoy ideal by becoming a Slytherin. But I am rather sneaky and sometimes put myself before others, so I guess that was the reason why. I don't mind though."

"Do you mind being like your father?" Albus asked.

"It kind of bothers me, yeah. Every time that McGonagall sees me it's like she expects me to sudden fire Avada Kedavras at everyone. Every time she looks at me she sees my father and my grandfather before him and has never really thought that maybe I am different. But I suppose that is what I will have to live with for the rest of my life. What about you? I can't imagine it being too great constantly being compared to a hero?"

"I suppose it could be worse but I do feel like I am living in his and James' shadow sometimes. You see James has slightly red hair and doesn't have the green eyes that my father has whereas I look just like him. Sometimes I wonder if people only want to be my friend or girlfriend because of who I am not what I am."

The conversations got shallower as they continued and the four had to say they had a rather enjoyable lunch. Esme sat there thinking to herself as she laughed along with the other three over something or other. _Maybe if I can't have the person that I want then I should try and settle for Scorpius. He could distract me for a little, maybe even make the other person jealous or something._

She zoned back in just in time to hear Olivia saying, "Scorpius I don't mean to be rude but I heard a rumour from another Slytherin friend of mine that you were gay? Is that true or just a rumour?"

"It's a rumour but not true," he replied but he didn't sound very convincing to even his own ears. As a spur of the moment thing he turned Esme round to face him and then gently pressed his lips to hers. For a second Esme did nothing but then she began to gently kiss back. Despite being gay Scorpius found the kiss pleasant enough through it didn't give him fireworks or arouse him at all. Eventually he pulled away from Esme slightly and then murmured, "Sorry about that."

"That's OK. That was pretty good Scorpius," she said. Both of them stared at each other wondering whether maybe they could use the other until they could get what they want.

Albus excused himself to go and get another drink after asking if any of the others wanted one either. Then Olivia excused herself to go to the bathroom but really she joined Albus at the bar so they could have a quick snogging session. For a minute Scorpius could feel the slight awkwardness until he decided to man up and say, "So... did you enjoy kissing me?"

She had truthfully enjoyed kissing him and so nodded.

"Then maybe we could make this happen a little more often?" he asked. "I mean only if you want it to but I think it would be nice if maybe... you would go out with me?"

Esme looked into his silvery blue eyes and then realized that actually he was rather fanciable. She leant forwards again and captured his lips in a warm kiss that made him smile into it. She smiled back. When Olivia and Albus returned a few minutes later their hands were clasped very firmly on top of the table.

"Now as much as I am pleased you two are now dating I would like to warn you now Scorpius that if you hurt her you'll have me, our other friends and my entire family to answer to. Alright?"

"I won't hurt her, that's a promise."

"I don't think you will but it is the typical thing for older brothers and best male friends to say so I thought I would as she has no older brothers," he said. The four of them spent a rather enjoyable afternoon together and then walked back up to the castle just before dinner. They sat together at the Slytherin Table showing a few too many PDA's for the other kids liking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another update, hope you enjoy it!**

Again Albus was interrupted by Teddy. "Guys, look, I don't honestly care who you're shagging," – there was an indignant squeak here from Albus – "But McGonagall is not happy with all the PDA's. Either you guys tone it down a little bit or she'll shove you all in detention. Anyway I'm back off to my dinner. On a final note, use protection yeah?"

Albus was fully ready to kill his Godbrother by the end of his little talk but Teddy had gone before he got the chance. Scorpius leant forwards and said, "Why the hell did Professor Lupin just basically give us permission to shag and tell us to use protection?"

"Teddy is my Godbrother," Albus said through gritted teeth. "My soon to be dead Godbrother."

The others all laughed at the mortified look on his face but eventually he was so busy eating his food he had forgotten all about it. They left the Great Hall at around eight and then all walked back to the Slytherin Common Room to spend a little more time together. It was the weekend after all and they didn't have lesson the next day to worry about. Happily they traipsed inside and sat down in one of the corner booths (Slytherins like being secretive after all) so they could talk in private.

They chatted further into the night until the clock struck midnight and everyone was starting to either go out on nightly raids of the kitchen, hooking up with their girlfriend or boyfriend or the goody goody students were heading off to bed. There were as they were in Slytherin of course, very few heading off to bed. As Esme yawned for the third time Scorpius said, "I think you need to get to bed now, Esme."

The others all agreed that it was getting late and so the two boys offered to walk the girls back to their dormitories. Albus was, after all, a prefect, and had the perfect excuse for being around the castle at night. Anyway, the teachers seemed to turn a blind eye to the students in their later years, unless you were caught by Filch. People rarely were caught by Filch however since his infamous cat, Mrs Norris, had died in Albus' first year.

Scorpius held hands with Esme as they walked up to the Ravenclaw Tower and thought he should send a letter to his parents. His father always wondered why he never had a girlfriend as he had never told him about the five boyfriends he had had so far. He would be pleased to know that Scorpius had hooked up with a girl regardless of her house. Maybe, Scorpius pondered, and not for the first time, maybe he could just work this whole gay thing out of his system by dating a girl.

Once they had dropped both their girlfriends off and given them a kiss they headed back to the common room talking together about things like Quidditch. When Albus was in bed, Scorpius pulled his curtains around him and then pulled out a piece of parchment and his quill with ink. For a second he thought carefully and then began to pen his letter to his father and mother carefully.

_Dear Father and Mother,_

_I am writing to you to tell you firstly that I arrived safely at Hogwarts. This year things are looking up slightly as it appears I am beginning to make a new friend, however little you may approve of him. My new friend is none other than Albus Potter (yes son of the infamous Harry Potter) who suddenly seems to actually want to talk with me. I must say it is nice to have someone new to talk to for a change and incidentally he introduced me to someone who you (particularly you Dad) would like._

_My new girlfriend is called Esme McClaggen, who is the daughter of a man you went to school with (Cormac McClaggen). Esme is pretty with brown hair and green eyes and is one of the nicest girls I have ever met. You would like her Mum, she's a little like you. I know Dad that you have been waiting for me to get a girlfriend for ages and now I finally found someone I like. Anyway I have rattled on long enough now, so I suppose this letter should end,_

_much love, your son,_

_Scorpius H. Malfoy_

He folded the letter shut and then with a flick of his wand it was wrapped with a green ribbon and then brandished with the trademark silver Malfoy seal. Scorpius clambered from his bed passing the other boys from his dawn on the way out. They all congratulated him on "pulling such a fit bird" before letting him continue on his way to post his letter.

In the owlery he found his own owl and then sent the letter off with him. The owl was called Hyper after his middle name and was indeed always zipping about madly. He had gotten Hyper on his eleventh birthday when the Hogwarts Letter had arrived and his parents had taken him to Knockturn Alley to get whatever he wanted. Hyper had been zipping about the room and at once he had taken a liking to the small black ball of fluff. The owner had said she thought she would never sell Hyper as she handed him over after an hours struggling to capture the bird.

Sometimes Hyper would go off for days on his own but the owl would always come back, often with an exotic flower clasped in it's beak. Scorpius thought for a second about whether he was tired or not and eventually came to the conclusion he was actually rather awake.

Scorpius walked over to the window where he could see the moonlight flooding into the Owlery, the floor showing up all the droppings and feathers next to the owl treats. From there he climbed onto the windowsill where he could see across the whole of the Hogwarts Grounds and then from there onto the roof. He had discovered this when he had been trying to hide in Third Year and ever since this had been his calm place to come when he wanted some time to himself. He sat looking out at the stars and moon hoping that someday soon his life would be normal like any other child's.

Scorpius knew when his eyes opened after briefly falling asleep that he needed to go to bed. Falling asleep on top of a sloping roof was never a good idea so he always avoided doing so. Scorpius gently climbed back into the Owlery before hurrying down all the stairs and somehow managing to avoid all teachers until he got to the Entrance Hall. There he ran straight into someone who had to be a teacher and almost let out an audible groan of dismay.

"Who is it?" asked the teacher.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy, Professor," he found himself replying.

"Oh, right it's you," said the Professor and that was when Scorpius worked out who had caught him out of bed. It was none other than Albus' Godbrother Professor Lupin and for once he wasn't that worried about being caught. "So it seems you are leading my Godbrother astray then, little Malfoy?"

"I..." he said unsure quite what to respond to that accusation.

"I'm joking, no worries," Teddy replied with a grin. "Just try not to get caught doing things so much. Anyway I have two choices, bring you back to my office and write up a detention for you and owl your head of house, or just let you go. Seeing as it's like half one in the morning I am going to go with option two. Hurry down to the dungeons, OK? Night, Scorpius."

"Goodnight Professor Lupin," he said.

Scorpius hurried back down to the dormitory as he was now exhausted and flopped straight into bed with a sigh. It didn't seem long however before the next day arrived and he awoke to the other boys getting ready to work hard on this Sunday. It was like an unspoken or written rule that Saturday was for messing about and Sunday was for doing homework. Albus bounded over to him when he saw that Scorpius was awake and said, "After breakfast do you want to head over to the library together so we can do at least some of our homework?"

"Sure, that would be pretty cool," Scorpius replied, feeling like he was always saying that. He hurried to get dressed whilst Albus sorted through his already messy trunk to find the books he was going to need. They had a quick breakfast – Albus had toast with jam, Scorpius had his usual green apple – before heading off to the library. The library was quiet that day and they managed to find one of the best seats by the window to study by.

"Oh, I forgot my transfiguration essay," Scorpius said after rummaging in his bag for five minutes. "I'll be back in just a minute."

"Alright," Albus said with a smile at his new friend and then he turned back to his book whilst Scorpius left the library to go find his essay. He was almost back at the library, essay clutched tight in his hand, when someone grabbed him and pulled him into an empty corridor. Before he knew what was happening someone was smashing his face into the wall again and again. They hurried off whilst his face was still streaming with blood and his eyes swimming with tears.

Scorpius slumped down against the cold stone wall wondering what he could possibly have done to deserve such a brutal attack. Pulling out one of his monogrammed handkerchiefs from his robes he wipes his face and disgusted at the amount of blood that now taints the pure cream colour. He allows a few tears to run down his pale cheeks but will not let himself give in to pure sobs. He may be a gay boy but he is still a boy after all, he thinks to himself.

He hears someone skipping along the corridor and tries to turn himself away so they can't see how mangled his face is. There is a high chance that whoever it was would either laugh at him or just ignore him completely. However the skipper stops a few feet in front of him and lets out a small gasp. He opens one eye – painfully he might add – and looks at the person's feet before him. They are wearing purple converses, a muggle shoe, and round their ankles are a few pretty anklets. She is wearing hot pink three quarter lengths with a bright white top embellished with pink and purple sequins. Glancing up at her face he sees bright pink make up too, with her hair tied in bunches either side of her head.

"What happened to you?" she breathes out.

"I don't really know," he manages to say before the flood gates break and tears are running down his face like they never want to stop. She drops to the floor next to him to his surprise and wraps her arms round his body. She can't be more than fourteen years old but she seems to care. Then when he has finally cried himself out the girl says, "Come with me OK?"

Most people have to earn his trust but she is just so sweet and innocent that the trust is there from the start. He allows her to help him to his feet and then she leads him all the way back to the Gryffindor Common Room despite the fact he is a Slytherin. Inside the room there are a million people laughing and playing together but it all gets rather quiet when he enters. The girl doesn't seem bothered however and just leads him over to where a group of people are sitting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another update! ~Charlotte**

The group are sitting round the fire and they are clearly all related. Scorpius' heart sinks when he realizes that he recognizes a few of them and realizes just whose family meeting he has walked in on. But at once the people all jump to action finding him somewhere to sit, someone conjuring up a bowl of water to wash his face, someone asking him what happened, someone asking him if they wanted to dob the people in.

Then James Potter stands up and says, "Right, as much as I love you all could you please shut up for just a minute? Now Lily, can you tell us everything you know before we start jumping to conclusions?"

"I was skipping along the third floor corridor on my way back here when I found this boy sitting on the floor. He was slightly turned away from me but then I saw a small pool of blood by his hand on the floor. For a second I thought he was d-dead. Then he turned to look at me and I saw that he had been attacked quite badly. So when he stopped crying I brought him here because I thought you would all know what to do."

Scorpius was mortified that she had told them all that he had been crying and flushed a deep red. James seemed to think it through for a few seconds and then said much gentler than Scorpius had been expecting, considering what he knew of James and who he was, "Can we ask you a few questions?"

"Uh-huh," Scorpius managed to croak out.

"Hang on, first we need to get all that blood off his face," one of them offered, the well groomed pretty brown haired one who looked to be about a year younger than him. "I'm Molly by the way. that's James and his brother Lily brought you here. Your friends with Albus right? This is my older sister Molly. That's Dominique sitting with her brother Louis and finally-"

"You know me," interjected Rose quickly. "And this is my lovely little brother Hugo. Not."

"N-nice to meet you all," Scorpius stammered again internally cursing himself for sounding so weak.

Then he was practically re-attacked by Molly and Rose who tried to get his face cleaned up again. They did a good job and they were very gentle but this did nothing to reduce the amount of embarrassment he was feeling. He kind of wished Albus was there as someone he could feel less awkward around but at the same time didn't want to look weak in front of him. When he was finally done the questioning started from all the different people there.

"Do you know who did it?" Dominique asked first with a concerned look still etched on her very beautiful face.

"No, they attacked me when I was facing the other way. Someone just grabbed me, pulled me into the at the time empty corridor, and then slammed me into the wall. When they ran away there was so much blood that I couldn't see."

"Do you have anyone that has a slight grudge against you or any other reason to hurt you like that?" asked the next one, Molly.

"No, not that I know of. I mean I am not exactly the most popular person in the school or anything but no one has a massive issue with me as far as I know. I have small arguments but nothing that I think is worth this."

"How do you feel now?" asked Louis and Hugo at the same time. Scorpius was about to answer that when the world began to spin beneath his eyes and despite the fact he was sitting down Scorpius fainted straight out and almost hit the floor. Just before he fell unconscious he heard people shouting and someone caught him as he fell.

When Scorpius woke up he was undoubtedly in the Hospital Wing and he had thirteen people gathered round his bed plus Madame Lopez hovering behind them. When he opened his eyes they all visibly breathed sighs of relief. He took a quick look round to see who was there.

Albus was sitting with his own girlfriend Olivia who was clutching his hand tight, whilst Scorpius' girlfriend Esme sat next to him. James was cuddling Lily who had clearly been crying for some reason. Then there were the bundle of other Weasley's – Dominique, Louis, Lucy, Molly – all staring concernedly at him. Then Rose was sitting by his side with Hugo looking nervous and finally his own best friends Candy and Hope.

James spoke first, "Shit, we thought you had died on us for a second," he said. "You just keeled over while talking and Lily screamed as she thought you had actually died. Turns out you had a pretty massive gaping wound under all that blonde hair and somehow we all missed it. So Hugo, Louis and I got you here as fast as we could as the blood loss had caused you to go unconscious."

"I'm sorry for causing such a fuss," Scorpius said feeling really embarrassed now.

"Mate if you think this is a fuss then you clearly have a very quiet family," Albus spoke stepping forwards slightly. "Listen, I'm sorry that I didn't come looking for you at once but I figured you had been side-tracked by something or someone so I just waited. Then I get a crying Lily running into the library, annoying Madame Pince, running over to me to tell me that you were dead!"

Everyone laughed a little at the over-dramatic statement she had made and then Lily said, "Well I'm _so _sorry that I was worried about Scorpius. I really did think you had died though!"

If Scorpius was honest then he was actually rather pleased that she had been worried enough about _him_ to cry. Everyone talked happily now that he was well again until Madame Lopez said, "I'm afraid I am going to have to ask for a few of you at least to leave because your only supposed to have five visitors per patient."

Molly and Lucy both leant down and hugged him to his surprise before dragging off Louis and Dominique with them. Hugo left with James after hoping he got better soon and then Rose left closely followed by Olivia who was apologizing profusely but had a study group she had to go to. There was now Albus, Esme, Hope, Candy and Lily still sitting there.

"Look guys you really don't have to stay here with me you know. Unless, Madame Lopez, can I be discharged now?"

"Do you have someone who can look after you? Because I need someone to check on you to make sure you don't pass out again whilst your up and about. Can anyone here do that for me?"

Both Lily and Albus said, "I will," at once. So Scorpius was discharged from the hospital at once and was very pleased to be gone from there. As they walked down the stairs from the hospital wing to go and get some lunch together. Lily seemed actually scared for Scorpius' health and took his hand, much to everyone's surprise. Scorpius held out his other hand to Esme who took it happily and then Albus took up Lily's other hand. At lunch they all sat together until Candy and Hope declared there was someone they wanted to go stalk and hurried off. Esme smiled at Scorpius and said, "I'm really sorry but I have Quidditch practice now, is that alright?"

Lily was still holding Scorpius' hand as they left the lunch hall together. When she went to the bathroom Albus said to Scorpius, "Sorry about this, she gets really upset when bad things happen, particularly as she was the one who found you. But she'll get over it eventually. Just shake her off if she's annoying you or catch my eye and I'll sort her out, alright?"

"It's fine really, she's kind of sweet," Scorpius said smiling at Albus.

Then Lily re-emerged and the three of them spent the rest of the day first doing their homework and then out in the grounds enjoying the sunshine. But at dinner Lily still seemed really worried about Scorpius so the boy said, "Hey, do you want to come back with us to the common room or something?"

They did all go back together and then when she heard about how their room had been enchanted to have a ceiling like the Great Hall was insistent on going to see it. She lay down next to Scorpius on his bed whilst Albus lay the other side of her. For a long time they watched the moon and stars, pointing out the constellations they could see, until only Albus was still talking. He sat up on the bed and looked down at the two others. Scorpius and Lily were fast asleep with his arm still wrapped firmly around her tiny shoulders. For a second he contemplated waking them both up and sending Lily back to her dormitory but eventually decided it wasn't worth it.

Albus clambered off the bed and then got changed into his pyjamas. As a last minute thought he pulled a blanket over Scorpius and Lily before clambering into bed and falling fast asleep. Scorpius woke the next morning feeling very warm and realized at once that someone else was in the bed next to him. He looked down at the small girl beneath his arm and saw her cute pigtails. It was Lily Potter. As he shifted slightly he accidentally jolted her awake and she sat up at once looking around.

Her eyes quickly landed on him and she grinned saying, "Oh hello Scorpius. Sorry did I fall asleep in your bed then?"

"Well I fell asleep at the same time so I wouldn't worry about it, alright? Ah, it seems your dear brother has awoken," Scorpius said as Albus sat up in the bed next to him. "Do you want me to walk you back to Gryffindor Tower, Lily?"

"It's alright, I'll take her," Albus said as he rolled out of bed stretching.

"Scorpius'll take me won't you?" she asked happily. Lily climbed out of bed still in her clothes from yesterday and then Scorpius did too.

"I'll be back soon Albus," Scorpius said. Lily took up his hand again and they walked from the dormitory to the common room. They walked all the way back together before they reached the Portrait Hole and Scorpius turned to her with a grin. "So are we friends then Lily?"

"You would really want to be friends with me? Usually Albus' friends think I am just his pathetic little sister. I guess I kind of am," she said slightly morosely.

"I don't think you're pathetic at all Lily," Scorpius said with a smile. "Now you better get back in before people start thinking you were up to mischief all night. I'll see you at breakfast then... friend?"

"Definitely," she said before disappearing inside the portrait hole. Scorpius meanders all the way back to the Slytherin Common Room and re-enters the dormitory to find Albus just coming out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a green towel. He has to admit that Albus is looking pretty good as his Quidditch toned muscles show up in the dim candlelight.

"Thanks for taking my sister back. Sorry that she got all clingy over you and fell asleep and everything. I mean when I noticed you had fallen asleep with her still there I was going to wake you up but then you both looked so peaceful I didn't want to."

"That's cool," Scorpius said with a grin.

"But... you don't have feelings for Lily in that way do you?" Albus asked. No matter how nice Scorpius was he never liked the idea of Lily dating anyone – it was a big brother thing.

"No, I like Lily, she's dead sweet and everything but she's a little young and I am dating Esme remember?" Scorpius grinned back.

"Right, right, just checking," Albus said with a grin back.


End file.
